Curveballs
by RedMagic
Summary: Gossip Girl/One Tree Hill Crossover. Life has a way of throwing you curveballs, some are good, some are bad, but all are interesting. The teenagers of the Upper Eastside are about to discover this. AU pairings including Brooke/Nate and Chuck/Haley.
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer- Gossip Girl and One Tree Hill are both television shows played on the CW network. Unfortunately I own neither of them._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

_**Gossip Girl here, your number one source into the lives of Manhattans élite...**_

Another night, another pointless party.

All Haley Scotts life seemed to be was a succession of meaningless parties and pointless social events more for her parents benefit then for her and her brothers.

Still she attended, put on a smile and wore the role of the perfect daughter like a queen wears her crown, showing the Upper Eastside exactly what they wanted to see.

She was the beautiful debutante, the sparkling princess. Daniel and Deborah Scotts intelligent blonde daughter with the big brown wisdom filled eyes.

Her boyfriend who was standing beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder like a dead weight seemed to be locked in conversation with an elderly couple neither of the young ones knew all that much about, but both were trying their utmost to impress, after all Mr and Mrs Gillingham were UES royalty and if the young couple managed to charm them, the doors opened to their parents would be boundless.

Nate's father and hers had made it very known that they expected the two of them to show the Gillinghams what a fine and upstanding couple the two of them were and if Haley was anything, she was loyal when it came to her family, at least she was most of the time.

Growing more bored of her current conversation by the second and positive that Nate could handle things fine without her, the petite blonde politely excused herself from the conversation and after a quick chaste kiss to Nate's cheek, she quickly slipped out onto the terrace for a breath of fresh air.

"You look about as bored as I feel."

"Jesus Brooke!" Haley's eyes darted over to the outdoor chaise lounge situated near the railing of the terrace. Brooke Davis - Bass, one of her best friends and her brother Nathans current main girl lay sprawled across the wooden seat, her shiny brown hair dishevelled, the black cocktail dress she wore like a second skin bunched around her upper thighs and a bottle of Dom Perignon clutched in her well manicured hands "You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing out here?"

"Escaping," the brunette's speech was slightly slurred obviously from too much alcohol "My mother has decided this week she's going to start being family proud." she sneered "I swear to god one more minute of smiling pleasantly for the cameras and acting like a happy mixed family and I was going to scream!"

Haley lifted Brookes legs and sat down next to the girl placing the brunettes legs in her lap "At least you haven't spent the past half hour stuck making small talk with the Gillinghams."

"True." Brooke nodded taking a large swig of the champagne bottle and then passing it to her friend "Seen Blair around anywhere?"

"Not since her and Luke snuck up to his room after Dads speech" Haley answered taking a large drink from the bottle "What about Nathan and Chuck?"

Brooke shook her head "My darling step brother and your brother haven't made an appearance since the last set of photographs Victoria insisted we pose for...Bastards!" she grumbled "I should have taken off with them."

"Taken off with whom?"

Both girls glanced up "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Haley mumbled as Chuck made his way over toward them, having snuck out another set of glass doors that led to the terrace.

"I'd swear you ladies were talking about me." The brown-haired boy sat himself down next to Haley and swung an arm casually around her shoulders grabbing the bottle of champagne out of her hands "Back to it then, don't let me stop you."

"You know," Haley turned slightly to look at him "It's really quite amazing how conceited you are."

The boy next to her shrugged "It's a gift."

"Not a very good one!"

"You know you love it!" Chuck smirked at her before taking a drink from the bottle "You think it's sexy."

"Oh my god!" Haley chuckled "One I have a boyfriend as you well know and two are you forgetting I've known you since we were in diapers _Charles_; in fact I think I've seen you in your diapers."

The brown-haired boy looked at her and smirked raising an eyebrow "And you've wanted me ever since."

"Um excuse me," Brooke spoke "Hate to interrupt this flirt fest the two of you have going on but Haley Joy you're boyfriend is heading this way."

Haley looked up sure enough to see Nate making his way toward them. She tried to slip out from underneath Chuck's arm knowing her boyfriend's dislike of the closeness between them but the boy next to her wouldn't budge; instead he seemed to hold her a little firmer.

"Haley there you are." Nate slipped through the doors and came towards her "Brooke you look comfortable."

"I feel it too." Brooke grinned wiggling her toes a little, her feet still planted on her best friends lap.

Nate's greeting to Chuck was pointedly frosty "Bass."

"Archibald."

The glare her tall sandy-haired boyfriend sent in the direction of the boy beside her had Haley feeling a little annoyed, she loved Nate, couldn't remember a time when she hadn't, but she hated the possessiveness in which he treated her, like she was his and his alone.

She'd never given him any reason to doubt her faithfulness; she'd never strayed or so much as looked in another guy's direction in interest, not only was it not in her nature but also she'd always known and always been told that he was the guy for her.

"Honey your parents want us inside." Nate offered her his hand and once she took it he helped her to her feet and addressed the two still sitting "Bart and Victoria are looking for the two of you too."

His arm slipped around her as the four made their way back inside to join their respective parents, and Haley wondered idly why she again felt so weighed down by the feel of her boyfriends arms on her shoulders.

**CBXCB**

"What took you so long Curly? We were about to call out a search party."

Peyton Roe rolled her eyes at her two best friends as she continued to trudge up the steps of their Brooklyn brownstone arms full of filled brown paper bags "I had to help mom close up the cafe before I came." she answered "Are either one of you to going to help me carry this stuff?"

Serena Van Der Woodsen and Dan Humphrey both reached for a bag leaving Peyton with one to carry.

Seventeen year old Dan had been best friends with Peyton almost their entire lives, Serena was his step sister of five years but she and Peyton had only been friends for three of those.

Serena used to be a very popular member of the UES Elite; a group both Peyton and Dan could not stand until Blair Waldorf in a fit of blind jealousy destroyed the tall, blonde haired Serena's social standing and got her black listed from the group.

"So where is the rest of the Van Der Humphrey clan tonight?" Peyton asked as the group of three made their way inside and into the kitchen.

"Art Gallery," Dan answered rifling through the bags and pulling out a pack of chips "Some new artist Lily discovered."

Peyton snatched the chips out of his hand and smacked him across the back of his short brown-haired head "Not until the movie starts!"

"They're taking Jenny and Eric out for a late dinner once it finishes," Serena elaborated "Dan and I weren't invited."

"That's because you don't know how to behave yourself." The boy grinned at his step sister

"No I think it's because their scared you'll do something embarrassing like lecture all the buyers about the evils of spending too much money on ostentatious things."

"I have to agree with Serena on that one Danny Boy," Peyton grinned at the step sibling's banter "You can get kind of preachy."

Dan stood up from the stool "Well I can tell when I'm not wanted!" he joked as he walked out of the kitchen into the lounge room, tugging on one of Peyton's blonde curls as he walked past her "Bring the snacks in when you're ready."

"Yes master." Serena folded her arms together in front of her and nodded her head.

The two girls giggled as they gathered the things together and followed Dan into the lounge.

"So what will it be tonight ladies?" The boy asked holding up two movies "Your choices are La Belle et la Bete..."

"Dan just call it Beauty and the Beast. You're such a geek" Serena interrupted

"Quiet!" he shushed Serena with a glare "As I was saying we have _La Belle et la Bete_ or Amelie. Which will it be?"

Peyton chuckled quietly "French cinema tonight," she remarked "Who are you trying to impress?"

"He's trying to appear artsy and cultured."

"So that's what all the waistcoats and fedoras are about."

Dan pouted as his best friend and step sister laughed at his expense "Could you two stop making fun of me for two seconds and pick a movie!"

The curly blonde haired girl was about to answer when her phone started to ring "Hold that thought D." she said as she pulled the phone out of her pocket and answered.

Her friends watched as she started speaking, Peyton's face went from smiling to shattered in a matter of seconds.

"I'll be right there," her voice and hands shook as she hung up the phone and turned to her friends "Guys...I can't watch movies with you tonight."

"Honey what's wrong?" Serena asked noticing the way her friend seemed to be holding back tears, her and Dan shared a concerned look.

"It's...It's my mom," Peyton answered a tear slipping down her cheek "She's dead."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_**Gossip Girl here with a slice of information sure to whet your appetite. It seems a few certain Upper Eastside trust fund babies will soon find themselves having to share their fortune, looks like Daddy isn't as clean as he's led his children to believe...**_

Peyton sat stunned as she tried to absorb everything her mother's attorney had just informed her of. She'd been led to believe that her father was a fisherman that had died in a boating accident a few months before she was born.

Her mother had told her he'd left her a little money and that was the reason she could attend Constance Billard School for Girls.

Now she finds out her mom had lied. She'd kept the truth of her real paternity from her all these years.

Peyton wasn't the child of a fisherman, she wasn't the product of a loving marriage and a happy home but rather of a sordid affair long concealed.

Not even Serena's hand clasped in hers or Dan's reassurances that everything was going to work itself out eventually could calm her raging emotions at this moment.

Daniel Scott, father of Lucas, Nathan and Haley, was also father of one Peyton Roe.

If that news alone wasn't enough to shatter her, the fact that she now had to live with the Scott's certainly was. Her mother had no family and had named Daniel as Peyton's legal guardian in the event that something were to happen.

And that something had happened, a mugging that resulted in a single bullet wound to the chest and the death of Karen Roe.

"It won't be so bad Curly," Dan tried to cheer her up "Look on the bright side he'll probably give you your own wing or something."

She tried to smile but found herself unable too, instead tears started coursing down her cheeks, she tried to wipe them away, wanting to wait until she was alone before she had her breakdown, but they refused to stop.

Serena wrapped her arms around her and tried the best she could to soothe her "It really is going to work out okay Peyt."

"How?" The sullen girl asked wondering how anything was ever going to be okay again "My mom's dead and I'm being sent to live with a father I never even knew I had" a sudden thought grabbed her "Not to mention three half siblings I have nothing in common with."

"Lucas, Nathan and Haley aren't bad, as far as that whole group goes." the straight-haired girl remarked "In fact Lucas is a really good guy when you get to know him and Mr Scott was always decent from what I can remember."

"Decent?" Peyton uttered finally managing to calm herself enough to stop her tears "If he's so decent then why the hell was the fact he's my father kept secret all these years?"

"Nate I'm not getting into this again with you," Haley sighed angrily into her phone "There's nothing going on with Chuck and I, he's like that with everybody!"

"It's not everybody I'm worried about." Her boyfriend remarked condescendingly down the phone line

Any comment Haley was about to make was cut off by her families maid knocking on her bedroom door "Miss Haley?" the petite raven haired Henrietta spoke in her lilting Spanish accent "Your parents would like to see you in your fathers study."

The blonde haired Scott girl smiled in thanks to the maid, Henrietta was a woman in her mid forties and had been with the Scott family since before Haley was born, she'd been hired at first to help Deb with her newborn twin boys, once the children reached school age though she'd been promoted to head housekeeper "I'll be right there."

"Nate I have to go." she said talking back into the phone

"We still have to talk about this Haley."

"Okay fine we'll talk about this," Haley answered her voice rising slightly in agitation just wanting him to drop the conversation "After I've seen what my parents want and not over the damn phone!" she didn't bother saying goodbye instead she hit the end button on her phone and switched it off.

She made her way out of her third floor bedroom and down the spiral staircase that joined the five stories of the Scott's federal style Park Avenue mansion sown to the first floor where her father's study was situated.

It occurred to her that she probably should have taken the elevator, but she wanted to prolong the trip knowing that whatever her parents had to say to her she almost certainly wouldn't want to hear.

Once at the thick oak doors of the study she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, entering the office and noticing her two older brothers sitting waiting for whatever news was coming their way.

"Haley take a seat." Her father said as he sat behind his desk nursing a small glass of scotch. Her mother was standing behind him, a harsh kind of look marking her classic blonde features and a large glass of the gin and tonic she was so fond of clasped in her hand.

The youngest Scott child took a seat on the leather couch her brothers Nathan and Lucas were sitting in and looked at her father, curiosity shining from her eyes "What's all this about?" she chuckled "The last time we had a family meeting you told us mom was taking a trip to rehab."

She heard her brothers stifle laughs beside her as her mother glared and her father cleared his throat disapprovingly.

"Now is not the time for your smart assed remarks young lady!" he reprimanded "Something very serious has been called to my attention...Something that affects all of us."

"Sorry sir."

"Do the three of you know a girl named Peyton Roe?"

Her brothers nodded but Haley had a little trouble putting a face to the name, she turned to Nathan for help.

"Brooklyn girl, curly blonde hair, art freak, hangs with Van Der Woodsen and her emo step brother." he informed her.

Haley nodded her head "I know of her," she said turning back to her father "We don't exactly socialize in the same circles."

Daniel Scott nodded his head at his daughter and continued "It seems her mother has recently passed away."

"I don't see what that has to do with us." Nathan stated voicing the opinion of all three Scott teenagers.

"I've been named her legal guardian," their father explained and Haley got the distinct feeling he was skirting around a bigger issue "She'll be coming to live with us."

"She's what?" Haley asked confusion lacing her words "What for?"

Deborah, who had been silent up until that moment talk along drink of her gin and answered her daughter "Because 17 years ago while I was pregnant with your brothers, your father couldn't keep it in his pants and managed to knock up some cheap little coffee selling bitch from Brooklyn!"

Three flabbergasted faces stared back at the woman unable to speak.

Lucas seemed to recover quickest and in his usual dignified manner looked pointedly at his father "Why hadn't we been told of this before?"

"It wasn't something I wished to discuss with you or your brother and sister."

"And how have you managed to keep it a secret all these years?" Nathan asked coming out of his shock induced state "No hold on let me guess...The two of you paid the woman off."

Their parents didn't even bother to deny it.

"I always suspected that you'd have one or two bastards floating around out there somewhere," Nathan continued "I just never figured one would be right under our noses all this time"

"Nathaniel Scott!" the Scott patriarch admonished his voice booming 'Don't you dare speak to me in that tone!"

"I'd say by your behaviour he should be speaking to you a whole lot worse," Haley spoke up quietly "I've known you were a lot of things Dad, but I never thought for one second you were the type of man who cheated on his pregnant wife."

"There were circumstances..."

"I don't want to hear it," the young girl stood up "Infidelity is never right. There's never a viable reason for it, not ever!"

Her brothers stood alongside her and the three of them made their way out of the study, their father's voice making them stop and turn "Where ever you three are off to make sure you're home before seven," his voice broached no argument, this wasn't a request it was a command "You will all be here before Peyton arrives or I'll cut your allowances."

With one last glare in their fathers' direction from each of them, the three Scott siblings marched out of their home and away from their parents and their hypocrisy.

Haley pulled out her phone and switched it back on contemplating whether or not to call Nate and tell him she needed to see him but she decided that seeing her boyfriend right at that minute would probably just lead to more arguments she had neither the time nor energy to deal with.

Instead she scrolled through her list of contacts until she hit the B's; hitting the call bottom she waited for the person to answer.

"Blair, are you home? I'm coming to see you."

It bothered Blair tremendously that after hearing news as major as The Scott's that her boyfriend hadn't turned to her for help. Haley had come to her, a fact that in itself wasn't so surprising, but Lucas hadn't.

She looked over at her best friend, sleeping fitfully on her bed and sighed.

She couldn't help but think Lucas was slipping away from her and no amounts of Haley's assurances were going to change that. She'd thought with Serena out of the picture Lucas and her would be perfect, but in the three years since the blonde's departure from the group all Lucas and Blair seemed to do was drift away from each other.

Sleeping with him hadn't made things better and she'd been stupid to even think that it would, she still caught him sometimes staring across the quad at her ex friend, desire and longing in his eyes.

And it seemed now with the addition of Serena's new best friend into the Scott household, the blonde would again be a fixture in Lucas' life.

Blair couldn't understand why Lucas thought the sun shone from the girl, why if she were honest with herself everyone had.

Blair had been the one to fight for him, Serena hadn't bothered. Blair had been the one to hold onto him like her life depended on it, Serena had run at the first hint of a struggle.

"A gold card for your thoughts."

Haley's sleepy voice cut through her musings and the brunette turned to her friend, smiling like everything was normal "Nothing too interesting." she stated "How are you?"

"For a second I woke up and thought everything was just a bad dream," Haley answered shrugging "Then I remembered it wasn't"

"It definitely does seem like your parents have thrown you all into a storyline straight out of a bad Danielle Steele novel," Blair remarked unsure of what to say in order to make her friend feel better "Or maybe a half decent midday movie"

Serena had always known exactly the right things to say in horrible situations and it was another painful reminder to Blair of her own short comings.

Although from the small smile playing across her friends lips she deciphered she must have said something right.

"God can you imagine what's going to be said as soon as news spreads." Haley half groaned, half chuckled.

"Who cares?" Blair shrugged "You're Haley Scott, regardless of what people say nothing's going to change that fact," the brunette grinned almost a little evilly "Besides those who do talk will be receiving my own special brand of justice"

Impulsively the blonde girl through her arms around her friend and hugged her "You're always looking out for me B," she smiled "I don't know what I'd do without you, you're the best"

Blair hugged her friend back and smiled sadly over her shoulder consoling herself in the fact that at least one of the Scott's felt that way.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_**With a new Princess moving into the palace and long- buried feelings starting to emerge…How long before the seams that hold Manhattans Elite together start fraying?**_

The house was finally settling down since the arrival of their new guest an hour before hand. Both Nathan and Haley had been distant toward their new sister only speaking to her when it was absolutely necessary, Lucas had been cordial, figuring the Brooklyn girl was just as much a victim of circumstance as he and his brother and sister were.

Before he'd left to meet Blair for a late dinner he had made his opinion strongly known to both Nathan and Haley and had urged them to rethink their stance on the curly haired girl. Nathan had shrugged his older twin's suggestion off immediately retreating into the sanctity of his room but Haley had thought over what was said and had realized that Lucas' words held some truth to them.

Peyton's room was just across the hall from hers so she made her way over to it. The girl's door was open slightly and Haley could see Peyton sitting on the edge of her bed, she raised a hand to knock but the muffled sounds of crying coming from the curly-haired girl stopped her hand in mid-air.

It suddenly hit her how alone this girl was, how scared and overwhelmed she had to be feeling and Lucas' point had finally been driven home. Her parentage, the fact their father had cheated on Haley's mother, the secrecy, none of it was Peyton's fault.

Haley tapped lightly on the door but it still seemed to startle the curly-haired girl who whirled around quickly to face the young Scott wiping her eyes furiously as she did so "Can I help you?" her voice was short and sharp and a scowl was set on her face defensively.

Haley reacted in kind suddenly feeling very foolish for listening to her brother 'Yeah actually you can" she responded, a haughty inflection in her tone, dismissive and cold "Keep your noise down. I could hear you across the hall and I have things to do you're distracting me from!" she turned sharply around and marched out of the girls room slamming the door in her wake.

"That was cold Scott," Chuck stood leaning against her bedroom door studying her, a small smirk gracing his features "Really cold. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Chuck," she sighed tiredly walking past him into her room "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for your brother to finish primping." he answered following her into her bedroom not bothering to wait for an invitation.

The blonde girl sat down at her vanity and looked over at the boy "And you decided lurking outside of my bedroom would be a productive way to kill time?" she inquired her face a mask of mock annoyance. In all honesty his company never really had bothered her all that much; the banter between them had always been a great source of distraction for her.

Chuck smirked slowly making his way around her room perusing her belongings. He came to a stop in front of her desk "Actually," as he picked up a photo frame his smirk changed ever so slightly into something resembling a real smile when he looked down at the photo it contained "I was kind of hoping I could sneak a peek at you changing."

Haley rolled her eyes and shook her head trying to suppress the smile that was trying to slip itself onto her face "So I guess you and Nathan have a stimulating night of drunken debauchery planned for this evening?"

"Something along those lines," he answered her putting down the photo frame and turning to face her "Care to join in?" he cocked an eyebrow at her and his ever present smirk had once again returned.

She shook her head the grin she'd been fighting finally making its way onto her face "Tempting," she replied with a chuckle 'But I have plans with Nate tonight"

Chuck made his way over to the side of the room she was on and casually leant against the wall in front of her "Really?" he raised his eyebrows in mock interest "And how are things between Archibald and you?"

The blonde Scott girl shrugged and turned toward her mirror in attempt to avoid her brothers best friends piercing eyes as she answered "Things between Nate and I are the same as they always are." she picked up her hairbrush and ran it through her hair hoping he wouldn't question her any further. Chuck had a way of reading her she imagined had been developed over years of their families being as close as they were.

"That boring?" he remarked pushing himself away from the wall as Haley whirled to face him.

"That's not what I said."

The boy was already making his way out of her room "Maybe not in so many words," he flippantly replied "But it's what you meant all the same."

'Chuck!" she called as he left her room "Chuck I didn't..." she huffed in exasperation realizing he was no longer near enough to hear her.

She stood up from her vanity and made her way over to the other side of her room, nearing her desk her eyes fell on the same picture frame Chuck had been looking at moments before.

The picture was of Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, Chuck and herself taken around a year before hand, just after Victoria and Bart had returned from their honeymoon, the Scotts had joined the newly formed Davis – Bass family in Aspen for a week of skiing and the picture had been taken the night before they were due to head home. Haley noted how relaxed and normal they all appeared, how happy the smiles on their faces were.

The sound of masculine laughter floating past her still open bedroom door brought her out of her thoughts in time to see the retreating figures of her brother and his friend. She sighed, exhaustion creeping up on her suddenly, not really in the mood to go out anymore she walked over to her bedside table and picked up her phone deciding to call her boyfriend and cancel their plans.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Brooke had never had much by way of love in her life, her father had left when she was twelve and her mother was at best an absentee parent, even now, with the addition of a new husband and step son Victoria Davis was only interested in how her family made her look and as long as Brooke played her part for society her mother had no real feelings toward her either way.

In fact the only real love ever shown to the beautiful dark-haired siren was the love of her friends, Blair, at one time Serena and especially Haley. Haley had been her best friend since before she could walk and talk, their mothers being reasonably close and the two had formed a bond of friendship that Brooke had always thought of as special and unique. Blair was Brooke's co-conspirator, her partner in crime but Haley, Haley was her confidant, almost like the sister she had hoped she'd have been given but never got.

Which was why she was sitting naked in her bed, a sheet wrapped around her filled with self loathing as she watched her boxer short clad companion talk over his mobile phone in hushed tones.

She shouldn't have done this; the thought spun round and round her head with rapid pace. She was breaking every code of sisterhood and friendship there was but the real problem was she had no idea if she was going to be able to stop.

She can't pin point exactly when Nate Archibald had turned from her best friend's soul mate into the guy Brooke herself wanted to be with more than anything. It had been a while ago of that she was sure, before Nathan Scott had become her friend with benefits; in fact her feelings for Nate probably had something to do with why she had entered into her arrangement with Nathan in the first place. She had a Nathan; he just wasn't the right one.

When she'd ran into him tonight, both out taking a jog through Central Park it hadn't been her intention to invite him up to her apartment but he'd looked like he needed someone to talk to and it didn't take a genius to figure out that he needed to speak about Haley. Brooke figured since she was Haley's best friend there was no one better to give him advice.

No one was home when they'd reached the specially renovated two-story penthouse apartment the Davis – Bass family had called home since the marriage of Victoria and Bart and that fact was something Brooke was very thankful for now. If Chuck were to see Nate here he'd very easily put two and two together and she had no doubt her step brother would use the information for his own benefit.

She isn't really sure how did ended up in bed together, only one minute they were talking about Haley and how confused Nate was about his feelings for her and the next they were kissing and tearing at each other's clothes with a fervor that was almost breathtaking.

"Okay then," she heard Nate say, his conversation winding up "I'll see you then…I love you too." the last part was said in such a low voice that again guilt came and ate away at Brookes insides. Part of her, however irrational it may be was staring at the boy, screaming silently at him, wondering how he could do this to her best friend.

He hung up the phone and turned to her, guilt palpable in his eyes as well as desire, like there were sides of him at war inside himself just like they were with her.

Nate stood up and started dressing slowly and Brooke looked away no longer being able to hold his gaze "What time are you picking her up?" she asked her voice sounding to her own ears pathetically weak.

"I'm not." he answered and she looked up in surprise "She cancelled."

Now fully dressed, he came and sat beside her on the bed, looking like he was struggling to find the right words to say.

She gave him his out "You should get going."

He sighed and looked into her eyes "I'll call you." she figured it was more of a statement then a question yet his voice held a hint of inquiry in its tone.

"You probably shouldn't." Brooke said even though she hoped he would, no matter how wrong it was

"I know," Nate leant over and grazed his lips against her own, her reaction was instinctual opening her mouth and giving him access, pressing herself into him and moaning ever so slightly in the back of her throat. Before anything could go any further he pulled back "I'll call you." this time he sounded surer of himself.

Brooke nodded and he stood up and left her room leaving her alone deep in thought.

She wasn't sure what they were getting themselves into, how long they could keep seeing each other before they were found out or the guilt ate at them both but she knew it was too late for her to back out now. She was already craving the next time they could be together so much it almost physically hurt her.

She just hoped that whatever this thing was between them it was worth the hurt it could cause and everything they would both lose if the truth were to come out into the open.

**CBXCB**

Lucas' favorite place to eat was The Post House and although Blair didn't really like it she figured her boyfriend was in need of a little cheering up.

She pushed her Caesar Salad around her bowl and looked across the table at him, he was eating quietly, had been quiet all night in fact and she struggled to find something to say to him.

"What's Peyton like?"

He looked up at her and took a sip of his soda "As far as I can tell she seems okay." he shrugged "I didn't really get a chance to have a one on one with her"

It was the most he'd said in one sentence all night so she decided to keep questioning him in hopes of bringing him out of his funk "How are you holding up?"

"Fine."

She sighed and took a drink from her water-glass "Do you want to talk about it or…"

He cut her off angrily "Jesus Blair can't you just drop it already?" he put down his eating utensils and ran a hand through his hair frustrated "I don't feel like talking about my issues at home right now!"

She was taken aback by his harsh tone and felt a little angry at the way he had just jumped down her throat "Fine!" her voice rose slightly "I'm just trying to show you I'm here if you need the support. Next time I won't bother!"

She looked down at her salad again suddenly not at all hungry. Her stomach felt heavy and although she wouldn't lower herself to crying in public, she really wanted to.

Lucas sighed and talk her hand over the table "I'm sorry for snapping." he sounded like he meant it and she looked up meeting his eyes "Let's just eat and try to have a good time okay?"

Blair nodded swallowing heavily. She felt stifled, confused and hurt by the way Lucas had been acting and feeling like things were starting to spin out of her control. She needed to get away, just for a second, to clear her head and the heaviness inside of her "Excuse me for a minute." She tried to smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

She stood and made her way to the bathroom, aware of Lucas' eyes on her back as she weaved her way through the crowd.

Once in the restaurants bathroom all she could do was stare into the mirror, her mind on overload, wondering what was so wrong with her that Lucas wouldn't give himself to her completely.

She resolved to be better, to be more and with that thought in mind, making sure no one else was around she slipped quietly into a stall.

**CBXCB**

_She'd been coming to see how she was._

The thought hit Peyton the minute Haley had left her room and remorse at her tone had blanketed itself around the girl like an old friend.

By the time she had worked up the courage to face her pseudo-sister the other girl had been locked in conversation with Nathans friend and Peyton hadn't wanted to intrude, so she'd returned to her room and put on a record letting the music carry her away for a little while.

She'd called Serena, and explained what had happened between the Scott girl and herself and Serena had urged her to try to put things right citing that living in the Upper Eastside was going to be difficult and having Haley on her side would make things ten times more easier.

So she'd headed back to the other girls room and knocked on the door, but when she'd opened the door and slipped her head through she'd found the younger blonde girl curled up on the top of her bed asleep.

With a sigh she'd slipped back out and shut the door quietly. She resolved to try with the girl in the morning and keep trying until she somehow got through to her, so maybe she wouldn't feel so lonely and out-of-place in the place she was now forced to call home.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

One week since Lucas' mini freak out at the restaurant and things were still awkward between him and Blair. He still refused to let her in, to confide in her and preferred to act like everything was happy between them.

Blair forced herself to believe they were but deep down inside insecurity and doubt were eating away at her.

As she sat in the Scott's formal lounge room waiting for Haley and Lucas to finish getting ready for school she let her mind drift back to the night of their last dinner and once again felt sick to her stomach. Quelling down the urge to race to the bathroom she instead tried to concentrate on the day ahead.

She heard the click of heels on Italian marble making their way toward the room and stood up smiling getting ready to greet who she thought might be Brooke arriving.

The smile however soon dropped from her face as the owner of the high heels came into view; Serena Van Der Woodsen in all her blonde glory.

"Serena." the brunette nodded curtly her tone ice-cold as she assessed the girl in front of her.

"Hello Blair." Serena smiled albeit a little nervously in an attempt to be civil, not wanting to cause a scene in the home of a family that had once been very dear to her.

The brown-haired beauty raised a perfectly arched brow in her old friend's direction, pursing her lips together "What brings you here?"

"It's Peyton's first day back at school, I didn't want her to arrive alone." Serena was pretty sure Blair wasn't really interested in the whys of why she was at the Scott's and more interested in the fact she was there at all. She knew how Blair felt about her, or more to the point how Blair felt about her in relation to Lucas "Are you waiting for Haley?"

"And Lucas." the brunette smirked, sitting down gracefully in a nearby chair reminding Serena with her body language that she staked ownership, that she was the one that belonged in the Scott's home, not the blonde.

A minute of awkward silence passed between the two girls as their eyes locked in what seemed to be a battle of wills.

"You know," Serena said breaking first "I think I'm going to wait outside for Peyt. Can you tell her where I am?"

"Be happy to."

"I'll see you around Blair." The blonde threw over her shoulder as she walked out of the room, conceding defeat over this battle but making it clear that she was ready to go another round in the future. Serena had learnt her lesson the last time Blair and her had tangled, she'd let Blair run her off and had lost everything that had meant the world to her.

"Not if I can help it." Blair muttered under her breath as she watched Serena leave, her message being received loud and clear.

Serena Van Der Woodsen was back in the game and ready to play for keeps. This meant Blair was going to have to play dirtier than ever.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Brooke! Brooke!"

The girl in question turned at the sound of the familiar voice and pasted on a sunny smile "Haley…Hi"

The Scott heiress came to a stop in front of her friend short of breath "Tigger where the hell have you been?" Haley hadn't seen much of Brooke in the past week, only briefly in passing and she was starting to get the feeling that she was being avoided for some reason "I was starting to forget what you looked like."

Brooke's smile faltered slightly as guilt washed over her "Mother's on my case about my grades so I've been trying to devote myself to studying." She hated lying to Haley but when the truth was that she'd spent a good deal of the week in bed with the girls boyfriend and the rest of it feeling too guilty about it to face her she decided the lie was the preferred option.

"Do you need any help?" Haley asked wondering why Brooke hadn't come to her for tutoring in the first place, she did have the second highest GPA at Constances and she had no problem with helping her friends out if they needed it.

"I didn't want to bother you," Brooke answered flippantly as she spotted Blair making her way toward them. Not wanting to face both her best friends at once she quickly came up with an excuse "Besides mother hired a college student to help me and I'm really late to meet her at the library."

Haley felt a little hurt not fully taking Brooke's story at face value, but she decided not to push the issue any further "Try to take a break tonight Tig," she implored the girl "We'll hit the town."

"Okay I'll try," Brooke smiled thinly waving a hand "I'll call you." she started jogging down the stairs and sent a wave in Blairs direction as she passed her.

"What's gotten into Brooke?" Blair asked as she reached Haley and the two girls sat

The blonde girl shook her head "I have no idea." she answered "But she has me worried."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Change wasn't something Nathan Scott dealt with well. Because of this fact the current adjustment in his home life had sent him on a minor tailspin. He hadn't really wanted to blame Peyton but every time he saw her he'd remember exactly what she was the product of and what that meant to his family as well as his standing amongst them.

He hadn't found the news of his father's infidelity all that unexpected either, when he's sat down and thought about it his father cheating on his mother made perfect sense. Most people just weren't meant to be monogamous, especially anyone born with Scott blood.

The one exception to his rule was his younger sister, although now he supposes she's his youngest sister. Haley had been with Nathaniel Archibald for as long as he could remember, too long in his opinion but she was the loyal type and she'd made it clear numerous times that she didn't want Nathans opinion on her relationship.

He saw her point, Nathan was a player, had been since he was old enough to discover girls. There'd only ever been one girl he'd come close to giving up his playboy lifestyle for, but she wasn't even in the country any longer and she'd made it clear she never wanted to lay eyes on him again.

Brooke was perfect for him, at least for now, he didn't love her and he was a hundred percent sure she didn't love him either so there was no chance of their arrangement turning sour once either of them got bored. He didn't have to bother with romance, she never expected flowers or fancy dinners, he was pretty sure she didn't want them and the fact that they came from the same social group made it very convenient for when they wanted to hook up.

He hadn't seen much of her lately, she seemed a little busy, and frankly so was he. Her step brother had been hitting the club scene hard as of late and being his best friend Nathan was more than happy to go along for the ride.

Especially when there were so many things he wanted to distract himself from.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Something felt wrong. Haley and Nate had been sitting together for an hour in her room watching a movie and although it was familiar, something they'd done together countless times before, Haley couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness she felt in her bones.

Her boyfriend seemed fidgety and kind of distant like he wanted to be anywhere but in her company, which seemed peculiar to Haley, since he was the one who had suggested they spend the night together in the first place.

"Nate?"

He turned his head to face her "Yeah."

"Is everything okay?" she asked nervously trying to quell the queasiness in her stomach "Is there somewhere else you have to be?"

"No." he answers slowly and she knows that maybe he doesn't have to be somewhere else but he sure as hell wanted to be. Not that she can blame him; she wants to be anywhere but in her room with him as well.

She wants to turn the clock back a few hours and accept her brother's invitation to the concert he and Chuck were going to, even though she's never really developed a taste for the music her brother loves so much with a passion and the thought of being stuck in a bar full of sweaty under aged males makes her want to take a shower. At least if she'd gone with them she wouldn't feel like she was being ignored.

She wonders briefly when things between Nate and her had gotten so tense, everything had always been so easy between them in the past.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Nate answers her with a sigh "I've just got a lot on my mind that's all." he tells her as he pulls her into his arms, running a hand through her hair "I'll be better, I promise."

His words were reassuring and his arms felt warm and familiar but when he brushed his lips against hers, for the first time since they'd been together the kiss he gave her seemed hollow.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_**A party at Scott Manor, I love a good gathering, especially one where almost anything could happen...**_

Deborah Scott could sell tea to China, it was a fact that Peyton was only beginning to realise. Why else would she have agreed to a party in honour of welcoming her to the family, Deb had even somehow managed to convince her that it would be a way of bringing her closer to her half siblings.

She had her doubts about that last statement, Haley barely tolerated her and Nathan flat-out ignored her, the only one that seemed to give her the time of day was Lucas but he was more often than not distracted by other things.

She'd said yes in the end only because her new step mother had looked so hopeful and Peyton hadn't wanted to disappoint her.

That was why she was now pulling her unruly hair up into a style that resembled something like elegance and wearing a dress that cost more than a whole year's wages from her late mother's coffee shop.

She was nervous, uncharacteristically so, and she'd rather be curled up in bed with her sketch pad or over at the Van Der Woodsen – Humphreys making popcorn, then getting ready for a soiree she had no idea how to behave at.

"Are you decent Roe?" Dan stuck his head through her door.

Cloud meet silver lining she thought with a smile, at least she wouldn't be alone, Serena and Dan were being forced to attend too and Serena had some experience in the area of Scott parties. Peyton's plan of action for the night was to stick as close as possible to her.

Dan made his way into her bedroom followed closely by his step sister, both stopped short when Peyton turned to greet them.

"Wow!" the boy muttered, glancing her over "Peyt, you may not have been born into this lifestyle, but hell you sure do look the part!"

"What my brain cell lacking step brother meant to say," Serena spoke up as she nudged Dan in the stomach with her elbow "Is that you look beautiful."

"I feel anything but." The curly-haired blonde answered smoothing a hand down her dress "Do you think anyone will notice if I throw up all over my too high pumps?"

"It'd be hard to miss." Dan joked in a monotone voice.

"Come on Roe," Serena looped arms with her friend and made toward the door "The quicker you get down there, the quicker you can get this over with."

"Fine!" Peyton sighed heavily "Just direct me _straight_ toward the bar."

**CBXCB**

She notices her new sister the second she walks down the stairs, notices the look on her face because it's similar to the one on her own. The fake smile, the eyes darting around the room like she's looking for an exit, they may not be close but Haley's pretty sure she's found the first thing she has in common with Peyton Roe – newly Scott.

The curly-haired blonde makes a beeline for the bar and downs a glass of champagne and Haley has to stifle a giggle when she notices the other girl sputter when the Scott matriarch taps her on the shoulder.

Unsurprisingly Haley can't bring herself to be jealous of her mother's sudden interest in her father's love child, Peyton was still unsure of her place in the house and eager to please and Deb was just selfish enough to use that to her advantage.

She understands why her mother would find the idea of her pseudo daughter so appealing, Haley had never been very close to the woman herself, she'd been a daddy's girl as long as she could remember, and although recent revelations had caused tension between herself and her father she would always remain one.

Shaking her head and plastering on a smile, Haley wove her way through the crowd of people until she found her boyfriend, talking with their fathers over by the white grand piano that stood in the corner of the Scott ballroom.

"So if all goes according to plan I should have him in negotiations next week." Daniel Scott finished what he was telling Howard 'The Captain' Archibald as his youngest child joined the small group.

Haley smiled, greeting The Captain, her boyfriend and her father.

"Haley you're looking lovely tonight," Nate's father nodded his head as he looked at her, before turning toward his son "Nate, doesn't she look lovely?"

"She always does." he smiles fondly but it seems a little forced and Haley can't help hers be the same in return, and she's struck yet again by how difficult just being with him is becoming.

Nate lowers his head slightly kissing the girl at his side's cheek before turning back to their fathers.

"If you gentlemen would excuse me for a moment I have to see if I can find Lucas."

With a prefunctionary nod and a slight squeeze of her shoulder her boyfriend left her side, sensing both the Captains and her father's eyes upon her and not really wanting to answer any of their questions, the youngest Scott, spotting Blair across the other side of the room made her excuses and headed for her friend.

**CBXCB**

Her face feels like it's cracking with every smile she sends her pseudo stepmother's way.

She's half way drunk and all the way bored and Peyton wonders how her half-sister and brothers manage to make it through so many of these affairs because she's pretty sure she'd have gone completely round the bend by now if she'd grown up around this atmosphere.

Sighing heavily and downing another drink, an act which causes her supposed best friend to stifle yet another laugh at her expense, the curly-haired blonde turns from the bar just in time to see her eldest brother make his way toward them.

Serena stiffens beside her as Lucas reaches them and Peyton isn't a hundred percent sure why.

"Peyton," her blonde haired brother smiles at her, a genuine smile and she's pretty sure it's the first one she's seen all night "You look lovely. How do you like everything so far?"

The countless numbers of champagne she's had do wonders in loosening up her tongue "Honestly I'd rather poke my eyes out with a fork then stay here _one more minute._" she sighs tiredly "I've moved well beyond bored and am settling into catatonic."

Her brother chuckles "I understand the feeling," he leans in slightly and adopts a stage whisper "It's why Nathan always ends up passed out on the balcony and Haley and I end up splayed across the family room floor, we drink ourselves into a stupor just to liven things up."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," the new Scott sibling nods as she makes a grab for yet another goblet of Champagne "Think I'll try it."

Lucas smiles fondly at her shaking his head before turning his attention to Serena. Peyton only half listens to the conversation not finding anything they're discussing all that interesting; instead she lets her eyes wander over the other party guests her head tilting to the side in curiosity when her eyes come to rest on her half sisters boyfriend leaning up against the other end of the bar and the girl that he seems to be locked in conversation with.

**CBXCB**

"Where's Haley?" Seated at the far corner of the bar in the Scott's expansive function room, Brooke kept her voice low as she scanned the room for her best friend, while Nate leant casually against the wood of the counter top staring at her.

He glanced around casually before turning back to the brunette "I left her with our fathers, but I have no idea where she is now."

Brooke felt jumpy and confused, and had done for weeks now, keeping such a huge secret from the one person in the world you had no desire to ever hurt was taxing, every time Haley smiled at her or looked in her direction guilt seeped into her system, so much so that she'd started imagining it was plainly written across her face.

"You shouldn't be talking to me." she kept her eyes downcast as she took a long swig of the vodka and soda she had been nursing in front of her and hoped that Nate would get the message and realise how uncomfortable his presence by her side was making her.

"Don't be ridiculous Brooke."

"_Ridiculous?_" she hated that word, a favourite of her mother's when describing any idea Brooke would come to her with but coming from Nate in regards to her current feelings it filled her with an unfathomable amount of upset toward the boy "Haley could see," she replied hotly her cheeks reddening slightly "_The whole damn ballroom could see!_"

"We're friends Brooke," there was a slight tinge of humour coloring Nates placating voice "We can talk."

The fact of the matter was Brooke didn't want to talk, just being in close proximity to Nate and his well-bred charm was causing a battle to wage inside her heart, part of her wanted to throw him down and rip his clothes off, society be damned while the other was so intricately guilty that she wanted to run and find Haley and confess the whole sordid affair to her and beg for forgiveness.

"I can't do this anymore!" she blurted out, her glass thumping onto the table with a loud bang as she whirled and faced the boy making eye contact "God! Don't you even feel the slightest bit guilty?"

"Of course I do."

"We have to stop before we get caught and everything messes up!"

"Finish your drink and meet me in Daniels study in five minutes."

Nate made to walk away but Brooke grabbed his arm stopping him, she leant in and near hissed 'Are you out of your mind? "

"We need to talk about this Brooke," the young Archibald heir sighed tiredly running a hand through his sandy colored hair "Somewhere away from the crowd."

Brooke nodded her head once to indicate she would follow and turned back to finish her drink as quickly as she could. Her mind was set; she was going to end things with Nate, even if it killed her in the process. Her friendship meant too much to her not to.

**CBXCB**

"He swore he wouldn't leave me alone tonight and there he is," Blair's hand flew in Lucas' general direction making eyes at Serena in plain view of everybody!"

"B." Haley tried to calm her friend down by keeping her voice as soothing as possible "Go over there and drag him away if you're worried."

"I'm not worried!"

Haley tilted her head to the side a small consoling smile on her face.

"_I'm not!_ Besides I don't want to leave you here by yourself." Blair was quick to protest again.

The youngest Scott child wasn't sure exactly how to placate her friend, when it came to Blair's relationship with her eldest brother she wasn't ever entirely sure what to say. Her friend had so many issues, some unfounded but most of them not, Blair's confidence was not always at its best, a fact that Haley was sometimes still surprised about considering the dark-haired girl was so poised and well put together.

But it was a well-known fact that the main issue Blair had in regard to Lucas had always been Serena Van Der Woodsen. Blair had never truly believed that she could measure up to Serena in Lucas' eyes and no amount of reassurance from Haley or anyone else had been able to sway her thinking.

She spots Nathan and Chuck, no doubt plotting something diabolical in the corner of the room and decides to make her way over to them and let Blair have it out with Lucas.

"Nathan and Chuck are over there. I'll head over and see if they've seen Nate," she informed her friend "You go and tell Lucas how you're feeling."

"Are you sure?" Blair asked still a little reluctant to leave Haley's side, in part due to the fact that she really wasn't looking forward to any confrontation she may get into with her boyfriend.

"I'm sure." Haley nodded and turned to leave "And B, try to remember that Lucas isn't the type of guy who cheats," she smiled again in reassurance "he's one of the good ones."

If there was one thing she was sure of it was that. Her brother like her was definitely a one person kind of guy. But still she couldn't help but think that Serena's return to the fold, no matter how small it may be would only end up resulting in heartbreak for her dark-haired friend. Lucas wouldn't cheat, but he may eventually leave Blair if his indecision became too much for him to handle.

She weaved her way through the crowd until she reached Nathans side "Hey you two. Have you seen Nate?"

Her brother and his best friend looked up and both smiled at her in greeting.

"Just the girl we wanted to see." Chuck grinned as he stood up to stand with her, Nathan standing a moment later.

"Forget about Archibald little sister," Nathan nudged her in the shoulder with a sly look in his eye "We want you to come cause some trouble with us."

"I don't think so," Haley shook her head with a chuckle "I have an unblemished criminal record and I'd like to keep it that way."

"And you shall." Chuck assured her, the devilish glint in his eye brightening more "I'll take the fall for you if we get caught."

"What exactly are you two planning on doing?"

"You have to agree to do it with us before we'll tell you."

Damning her curiosity to hell Haley shook her head, not really believing she was going to do this "Okay fine, you win, I'll cause trouble with you, now what are we doing?" she got the distinct impression she'd just made a pact with Satan himself because the looks on both her brother and his best friends face were matching smirks of doom in her eyes.

"Well first, Dad has a bottle of 150 year old whiskey in his study that has our names written on it."

Maybe she was wrong, stealing her father's alcohol didn't seem like any big deal at all, just pointless "There's a fully stocked bar over there." She pointed behind herself "What's the point of stealing Dad's?"

"It's more appealing when we're not supposed to have it"

The double meaning of Chuck's answer was not lost on her, but she chose to ignore it.

"Plus it's my way of getting back at Dad for the past few weeks." her brother added pushing his friend a little as he did so, the meaning behind Chucks statement also not lost on him.

"_That's it?_ Steal dad's alcohol?" Haley chuckled "_That's_ you're big trouble making plan?" she rolled her eyes.

"No as I said that's the first thing we're going to do," Nathan told her with a grin "We'll tell you what comes next once we've completed part one."

Again the young Scott girl shook her head, a small smile gracing her features. With a nod of her head she urged them to lead the way figuring that at least by the time part two came about she'd hopefully be too drunk to care if she did end up getting arrested for it.

**CBXCB**

One minute Lucas had been standing next to Serena while Peyton turned to the bar to grab another drink and the next minute he'd disappeared. She wasn't drunk enough to think he was a magician or anything but Serena was standing beside her with a gobsmacked expression on her face so she was very curious to know what had just occurred.

"_Damn_ he's being told!"

Peyton jumped a little at the sound of Dan's voice over her shoulder. She followed his gaze to a few metres in front of her and suddenly Lucas reappeared.

Being blasted so it seemed by a very angry Blair Waldorf.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Peyton mused out loud "Is she really so jealous that she'd get worked up over him talking to us?"

"Curly I don't think it's you she's getting worked up about." Dan remarked as both of them turned to look at a still silent Serena.

The blonde beauty turned her eyes to her best friends and seemed to shake herself out of her silence "Blair is a very complicated individual."

"You never talk about your time being friends with these people," Peyton suddenly remarked pieces finally falling into place for her, she had to kick herself for not figuring it out sooner, but then again she was currently a little tipsy "Was Lucas the reason for the big falling out you had with them?"

"Kind of," Serena nodded and sighed "The thing you got to understand about this group is that they have issues from here to Canada...even the ones you think are well-rounded. _I_ was one of Blair's main issues."

"Did you and Lucas ever..."

"No...Well almost, but Lucas isn't like that." Serena was quick to correct any assumptions her blonde haired friend might have "But Blair hated me for the almost anyway and well if one turns, they all turn" Serena stopped her rant and took a deep breath "You've been here a while now kiddo, don't tell me you haven't figured out how things work yet."

"I can't say I have."

"Just watch them closely for a while and you'll get it. They're a herd, a family, and like all families they all want something from each other all the time." she pointed to Haley, Nathan and Chuck, who were walking out the double doors, heading god knows where "Chuck always wants what he can't have, Haley wants what she thinks she's supposed to, Nathan wants it all." She glanced around "Blair wants Lucas, Lucas wants to break free, Nate wants the same thing and Brooke wants validation. They all want love, in _whatever_ form they can get it but most of all they all want not to have to face the truth about _anything_!"

"Whoa Serena girl calm down." Dan joked placing a hand on his worked up step sisters shoulders.

"Sorry." Serena breathed a deep sigh trying to get herself under control "I just get a little worked up when I talk about them. I just wish they'd see how destructive the whole sick little game is," she breathed out winding down, her gaze once again lingering on Lucas Scott "_Everyone _would be a lot happier that way."

**CBXCB**

Watching Chuck and her brother working ahead of her trying to be stealthy in unlocking their father's door was probably the single funniest thing she'd ever seen it was too bad as the doors to her father's study opened her giggling was abruptly cut off by the single most gut wrenching thing she'd ever seen.

In front of her, _on her father's desk_, oblivious to the fact that there were now three more occupants in the room, was one of her best friends and her boyfriend, Brookes legs locked around Nate's waist and her head thrown back in what could only be described as the throes of ecstasy.

Haley felt sick to her stomach, her eyes closing tightly, and then reopening as her hand clutched at her belly in a vain attempt to soothe herself.

She gasped, obviously loud enough to startle the two on the table as they jumped away from each other and turned to see just who exactly had caught them.

Her eyes stayed glued to Brookes as the brunette arranged her clothes, a look of profound guilt and sadness on her face.

"How could you?" she whispered as she felt her brother grab her shoulder gently, a sign of support, of strength. Her voice rose in range as she repeated "_How could you_?"

"Haley..." Brooke's voice was trembling as she spoke her eyes darting between the ones of her best friend and back to the boy she'd just betrayed her with yet again.

Haley couldn't take it, didn't want to hear any excuse the girl had to offer, tears welling up in her eyes she pushed past Chuck and rushed out into the hallway, wanting nothing more than to escape.

Nate found his voice calling after her, and she could hear footsteps behind her, she continued to run, down the long hallway until she reached the front door.

"Haley wait! I can explain."

"Explain what Nate?" she whirled her voice demanding and harsh "Explain how it is I found you _screwing my best friend_?" she pushed at him hysterically "Explain it. Please I'm all ears!"

A small crowd was starting to form around her, the faces of Serena, Peyton, Blair and Lucas coming into view as she saw Nathan, Chuck and Brooke make their way into the centre.

Brooke came to stand dejectedly in front of her, no doubt another apology ready to spring from her lips. Her hand rose before Brooke could find the words and a slap resounded through the hall.

She ripped at the necklace hanging from her neck and threw it as hard as she could at her now ex boyfriend "I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong."

"Haley I do...I did." Nate struggled to find the words to say to her and she couldn't bear to look at him.

Her attention turned to Brooke "And I thought you loved me too." her voice suddenly lost the edginess to it and all that could be heard was the violent heartbreak "How could you do something so horrible to me?"

"I never meant to Hales," Brooke sobbed her hands shaking as she tried to reach for her friend, the crowd watching silently and with deep fascination "I never meant to hurt you."

Anger once again slammed into the young Scott girl with force "You never mean to do anything Brooke!" she ground out shaking her head in disgust "I'm done! You and I...we're finished Brooke."

Turning towards the crowd she searched wildly, her eyes falling on her new sister "Peyton, do you want to get out of here?"

The curly-haired girl was suddenly painfully sober as she nodded her head and made her way toward the heartbroken girl.

As she got close enough, Haley grabbed onto her hand and near dragged her toward the closest exit, not giving the crowd, or her group another glance or thought.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

At the start of the night Peyton hadn't imagined this is how it would end.

If someone had of told her she'd be bringing her half-sister over to her side of the city, to her moms café no less she would have flat-out laughed in their faces at the sheer thought of it.

The Café had been closed since her mother's death, but Peyton had the keys and had often found herself dropping by and just sitting for a while when life on the Upper Eastside became to harrowing for her to take.

She'd spend an hour or so just sitting in the deserted building, her eyes taking in the surroundings that reminded her so much of her beloved mother, the smells still lingering in the air helping to sooth her.

Haley and her had spent a good amount of time just wandering but Peyton could tell that the girl had needed some place to collect her thoughts so she'd led her to the first place she could think of where they wouldn't be disturbed.

She unlocked the door and ushered her half-sister in, switching on the lights as she passed the switch.

The youngest Scott teen stood in the middle of the room, glancing around her surroundings "Is this your moms place?"

"Yeah it is…" for a second Peyton's face held a small smile but it faltered right after "It was."

She could tell from the look in her half sisters eyes that the girl was feeling sorry for her, she could see the sympathy the girl was feeling toward her reflected in shiny, watering brown eyes. She was touched by the concern but unused to so much attention on herself, especially from the girl in front of her so she was quick to change the subject "How are you holding up?"

Haley sighed heavily, her body dropping bonelessly unto one of the couches scattered throughout the room "I'm okay" her voice quivered slightly in what Peyton could tell was an effort to keep her tears at bay "I guess I just needed…" she never finished the rest of her sentence, instead her face crumbled and the tears she'd tried so hard to stave off finally started to stream down her face.

The older girl wasn't sure exactly how to comfort her new sister, wasn't sure what would push the boundaries of their fragile new alliance. Still she couldn't stand around and do nothing so she sat beside the girl and grasped onto her hand giving it a squeeze, letting the heartbroken girl know she wasn't alone.

The young Scott tried to smile up thankfully at her older sister but couldn't seem to stop her face from crumbling a second later "You don't have to do this Peyton," she told the girl thinking back over the past few weeks and how horrible she'd been to the new addition in her household "I've been a total bitch to you. You could have told me to jump in a lake."

"Well I haven't exactly been a ray of sunshine myself." Peyton answered with a shrug causing the girl beside her to burst into a fresh lot of tears "Hey it's going to be okay," the curly-haired blonde tried to soothe "Maybe it was just a onetime thing. They were both drunk and things just got out of hand."

"No…no this has been going on for a while," there was a certainty in Haley's voice as she spoke "They've both been acting so weird….I just didn't think…"

A loud banging on the glass doors of the café startled both the females in the room.

"Jesus!" Peyton exclaimed walking over to the door and spotting the faces of her two half brothers. She unlocked the door and opened it to let the twins in "How'd the two of you find us?" She asked as they made their way inside and past her.

The blonde twin shrugged a little smiling in greeting "Serena said you liked to come here sometimes."

"And we figured Brooklyn was the last place anyone would think to look for Hales." Nathan spoke next, shocking Peyton a little because for the first time since she'd become acquainted with her half siblings' there wasn't a condescending edge to the dark-haired boys tone.

The two boys turned to Haley concern etched on both their features. Nathan was the first to sit by her wrapping an arm around her shoulder "Hey Bub."

"How are you holding up sweetie?" Lucas sat on the other side of her and grabbed her hand.

A pang raced through Peyton's insides at the closeness the three shared, a part of her wanting desperately to have that kind of caring relationship with the three teens in front of her, her family. She tried to shake the feeling off and headed for the fridge to grab everyone a drink.

"I'm so stupid!" Haley groaned tears making her voice heavy and hoarse "I should've known!" she wiped furiously at her eyes as Peyton made her way back over and handed everyone a drink "How could they do that!"

Nathan took the offered beverage thanking his half-sister in the process, the curly blonde coming to sit on his other side her attention on the wronged girl between the brothers.

"Listen Bub," Nathans voice was both equal parts soothing and vehement "Archibald has always been an idiot and Brooke's never been what you'd call trustworthy."

The crying girl started to sniffle looking between her three companions "I thought she was."

The dark-haired brother shrugged, shaking his head a little "You've always been a little too naïve."

**CBXCB**

It had been four days since the incident at the last Scott Party and Haley had yet to venture outside her room. Peyton had become somewhat of her protector, bringing her food, blocking her calls and making sure no one got into see her that she didn't want to see.

The curly-haired girl had impressed Blair with her sudden loyalty and protectiveness toward Haley, and was glad her friend had someone to do that for her, but in her mind the time for molly coddling was over. Haley needed to face the world and while Peyton's brand of babying was okay for the first few days, it was time for Blair's own form of tough love to come into play.

She'd sent Peyton to school earlier with Lucas, who since the night of the Party had been extra attentive to her, the hurt his best friend had caused his sister seeming to jolt him somehow, and now she was getting ready to venture into Haley's den of heartbreak and bring the girl out, two secret weapons waiting just behind the closed door in case she needed them.

She walked briskly across the dark room and pulled the large curtains, letting the sunshine from outside stream in for light.

"Okay Hales," she said as she made her way toward the girl hidden on her bed underneath a heavy sapphire blue quilt "Time to rejoin the world."

"I don't want to!" came the muffled reply

Blair sat on the bed placing a hand on what she sincerely hoped was her friend's shoulder "If you don't get out of this room you're going to start looking pasty and unkempt" she drew back the blankets quickly, revealing the youngest Scott girl, looking like she was near deaths door, her eyes were black, her hair a mess and her skin was pale, lacking its usual vibrancy "Scratch that you already look pasty and unkempt." the dark-haired girl sighed sympathetically "Honey you need a day spa and a shower in a serious way."

"Blair!" Haley growled out annoyed "My heart has literally been ripped from my chest and trampled on by two of the people I love most in the world," she snatched the covers out of the other girl hand "Excuse me if my physical appearance isn't high on my list of priorities right now." she burrowed herself back under the covers trying to block everything out.

"Okay," Blair sighed standing up and making her way toward the bedroom door "I didn't want to have to resort to this but you've left me no choice." she opened the door and let her secret weapons into the room "I need her off the bed and into the shower pronto boys!"

Both Chuck and Nathan nodded walking over to the bed and grabbing the girl.

"Hey! What the hell!" Haley screeched as she was ripped from the safety of her bed the cool air hitting the exposed skin of her arms "Hey that's not fair!" her eyes flew from Blair to the stoic features of her brother and his best friend "I don't want!...Hey where do you think you're putting those hands Chuck Bass!"

The swiftly dragged her across the room, no amount of pleading or yelling deterring them. In her bathroom, the water in the shower was switched on and she was dumped fully clothed into the cubicle.

"I hate all of you!" the only answer she got was matching smirks from her three unwanted companions "Fine I want you all out of here then! At least let me shower in peace."

The three dark-haired teens left her to shower, although Blair had to forcefully remove Chuck from the room when he insisted on going back in…just to make sure Haley was okay.

**CBXCB**

She hadn't seen Haley in days and it was killing her, she needed to explain her side of things, needed to tell her how sorry she was, how much she regretted what she'd done.

She still can't figure out exactly how she and Nate had ended up in that position, she'd been so set on ending things, her mind had been completely made up. They'd gotten into an argument, Nate telling her that things didn't have to change between them, that they could keep the secret, and Brooke refusing to fool around any longer.

One minute they'd been hurling words backwards and forward and the next she was wrapping herself around him, kissing him like he was her only means of survival.

How much Haley saw she can only imagine, but the fact she saw anything at all was enough.

The look in her best friend's eyes, the hurt and betrayal that shone from them was enough to break every shard of her heart. Haley had looked at her like she was a stranger and in that moment she felt more like one then she had ever felt before.

She hadn't laid eyes on Haley for four days; every time she tried to call she was told to not call again. Blair had passed her in the hallway of school and glared at her so icily that she shivered, Nathan acted like she didn't exist at all which caused a slight pang of hurt considering before they were friends with benefits they'd been friends, and even Chuck shook his head when she walked into a room now.

Nate was avoiding her, or she was avoiding Nate, she wasn't exactly sure which it was, she only knew that if she sensed him near she ran.

Brooke had only one thing on her mind, one goal, the others she didn't care about, they didn't matter as much as her best friend did, as making things right did.

All she needed was a chance to do it.

**CBXCB**

There's a brief second, just a second while Blair is brushing her hair that she forgets why she's feeling so utterly devastated. She forgets what she'd seen Brooke and Nate do and expects the brunette to be lounging against her headboard waiting for Blair to finish primping and prodding.

But Brooke isn't lounging against her headboard, its Chuck and she remembers relatively quickly why Brooke isn't the one there.

It hurts, it hurts so much she can barely breathe, to think that she'd betray her like that, that someone she'd considered a sister would do something that horrible to her. She'd loved Nate, but she'd loved Brooke more and she was the one her heart was missing.

"That's much better." Blair patted her cheek affectionately as she knelt down to admire her work "You're still looking a little worse for wear but that's nothing a good foundation won't take care of."

"It's good to know my mental anguish isn't effecting you in the slightest." the barest hint of a smile graced Haley's face

The brown-haired girl in front of her stood up, shaking her head softly 'I sympathize, I do." she responded as she walked over to Haley's vanity table and started digging through her makeup "But moping isn't going to be productive for anyone."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Revenge." Blair answered, picking up a tube of tinted moisturizer and making her way back toward Haley.

"I could help with that." Chuck spoke up

Haley turned to face him an eyebrow raised "Really?"

"Sure" her brother's best friend smirked over at her "How about we leak a sex tape starring the two of us to Gossip Girl?"

Blair rolled her eyes at the boy on her friend's bed "You're deplorable!"

For the second time that morning Haley felt a genuine smile tug at her lips "Got anything else?" she asked shaking her head.

"Well…" Chuck pretended to think things over "We don't have to leak the tape."

Haley again shook her head allowing herself the small luxury of a giggle at Chuck's overtly flirtatious remarks toward her.

Blair picked up the hairbrush she'd placed next Haley and threw it at the boy, just missing his head by a millimeter "Anything that doesn't involve Haley having to degrade and/or demean herself with the likes of you?"

Before Chuck could respond with a comeback Haley sighed loudly and stood up "Guys don't bother," she told them as she walked over to her desk and picked up her satchel bag "I'm getting a headache just thinking about revenge plots." she gestured she was ready to leave and the two other occupants of her room started to gather their belongings ""I'd develop a permanent migraine if I actually had to put one into action."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The sun is shining, the birds are singing and there isn't a cloud in sight, it's the text-book example of a beautiful day but Haley would rather be anywhere but outside the gate of Constance Billard right at this moment.

She wanted to be curled up in bed wallowing in the depths of her misery in the privacy of her own home; instead she was being forced to face the public by her somewhat dominant best friend.

"Come on Hales pick up your feet and walk already." Blair grabbed her hand and started to walk "You've been staring at the gate for five minutes."

"I'm not sure I can do this B," The blonde haired girl sighed "Why'd you send Chuck away? I could have ditched with him."

"You're not ditching school Miss Scott, especially with the likes of Chuck Bass; he'll have you pregnant by lunch time."

Haley felt like everyone's eyes were on her as she neared the schools front steps, she could only imagine what they were all saying and everything she imagined was not exactly good.

"They're all looking at me."

Blair turned and shook her head "They always look at you Hales," She smiled sardonically "That's nothing new, ignore them, they're all cattle anyway."

She can hear their overly exaggerated whispers, catches snippets of conversations, all bouncing around her name, Nate's and Brooke's, and while she'd love to be able to act as impervious as Blair suggests she does, she really doesn't think she's going to be able to take a full day of hearing her sob story being talked about like it was last nights episode of The Hills.

She really hoped someone else would do something newsworthy soon because she's already starting to get fed up with all the attention she was receiving.

Before she gets her bearings about her, Blair has somehow led her up the steps and into the halls and she's standing outside her classroom by herself because Blair has first period Math and Haley has History.

She likes the subject, it's not her favorite but it'll do, plus delving into other people's past events might just take her mind of the recent events surrounding her own life.

She's psyched herself up adequately or at least she believes she has at any rate and plastered on her brave face and it's not until steps foot into her class that she remembers a little fact that had previously slipped her mind…Brooke has History with her.

Brooke, her former best friend turned Marilyn to her Jackie; the girl currently looking up at her with apologetic eyes from a desk not two meters in front of her.

Suddenly she can't breathe, she feels her head get light and her stomach wants to empty itself as her heart clenches painfully in her chest, a few more seconds and her eyes are going to well up with tears and she can picture with sparkling clarity the moment when masses of cell phones beep and a picture of her blemished tear riddled face makes it's way onto Gossip Girl.

There's really only one thing she can do. Square her shoulders and walk, back out the door and as far away as humanly possible.

**CBXCB**

Haley walks into the classroom and for one brief minute Brooke thinks she might just get the chance she's needed to talk to her friend without any of their group around. The hope is fleeting though because almost as soon as Haley lays eyes on her the other girl has turned on her heel and walked right out of the room.

Her shoulders sag on their own accord and her eyes go back to their previous position of staring at the wood grain of her desk.

She hears a rustling beside her as someone fills the unoccupied desk next to hers and she looks up startled because she doesn't think anyone would want to risk social leprosy to sit next to her at this point, still she's not at all surprised when she sees the shiny blonde head of Serena Van Der Wooden, because she figures who better to risk sitting next to her than the original social leper of their group.

She does her best to avoid eye contact because she doesn't want Serena to get the idea that now that Brooke is on the outs with everybody they have something in common to speak about. She doesn't want her thinking they can suddenly be friends again.

Apparently though that's exactly what the other girl thinks "How are you holding up Brooke?" Serena's voice is filled with concern and her eyes as Brooke looks up show the same emotion.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." her voice sounds hard and gravelly even to her own ears.

She sees the blonde flinch slightly at the harshness she rebuffed her with before shrugging her shoulders and turning to face the teacher. Brooke spends a minute just staring at Serena's profile, she isn't sure why but she's actually starting to feel bad for how she just spoke.

More guilt piled on top of the luggage load she was already carrying to begin with weighs down on her heavily. It's ridiculous really, her and Serena haven't exactly been on the best of terms for a long time, but the fact that she'd hurt another person was eating away at her.

"Serena," the girl turns back to her with questioning eyes "I'm sorry okay, it's just been a rough week, I didn't mean to snap."

"Its fine." the blonde sighs "Look I know we're not friends anymore Brooke, but if you need someone to talk to, someone who won't judge, I'm here okay?"

The brunette considers her words, acknowledging them for what they seem to be, a verbal olive branch of sorts. She's stunned momentarily because she suddenly feels a little less lonely than she did before Serena took the seat next to her.

She smiles sadly and decides to take her up on her offer.

"Lunch?" Brooke asks cautiously "We could talk at lunch."

Outside in the courtyard connecting the boys school to the girls Chuck sat smoking a cigarette and trying to decide whether or not he wanted to make an appearance in class or just take off somewhere for the day.

He wasn't entirely enthralled by his first option, although he did share first period Spanish with Archibald and he kind of wanted to see how long it'd take to antagonize the fairer haired boy into an early grave.

Still he wasn't sure if trouble stirring was reason enough to put him self through an hour of useless Spanish babble, especially when he spoke the language decently enough already.

Nate walks past the doors on his way to class, head hung low, looking like his world has ended, and he supposes it probably has, Nate had the perfect girlfriend in Haley, and he'd blown it, Chuck may not do relationships but any one with half a brain could see that Haley Scott was special, it's almost enough to make him feel sorry for the guy.

Almost.

As Nate goes to walk into their class he looks over his shoulder and his eyes connect with Chuck's, his hand, the one not holding his gold tipped cigarette raises up on his own accord and he really cant help but wave to the dejected looking boy with a smirk on his face.

He butts his cigarette out on the table and flicks the butt into the trees by the French doors deciding that antagonizing Archibald in the state he's currently in really wouldn't be any fun he grabs his bag and swings it over his shoulder preparing to leave the school grounds only to be stopped when he hears a familiar voice call out to him softly from behind.

"Chuck! Chuck!" He turns to the voice and Haley ducks her head out one of the doors "Is it all clear?"

He shakes his head grinning a little "Yeah you're safe Archibald just slunk into the class room."

His eyes never leave her person as she straightens up and makes her way over to him.

"I saw Nate," she explains without him having to prompt "And I…well I didn't want him to see me so I hid."

Chuck nods sitting back down on the tabletop he'd been leaning against before "Tell me is the lovely Haley Scott actually taking a walk on the wild side and skipping a class?" he raises his eyebrow and feigns surprise "Will wonders never cease?"

A little smile appears on her face as she takes up a seat in the spot next to him "How do you know I don't have a free this period hmm?"

"I know for a fact you're supposed to be in history."

"Do you have any idea how badly you're channeling your inner stalker right now?" she grins as she says this and Chuck doesn't want to analyze the way that grin is making him feel.

"Yep!" he pops his P as he says it smirking over at the girl devilishly.

The sit in silence for a minute and Chuck spends that time taking a closer look at the girl beside him, she really did look better than she had this morning, color had returned to her face and her eyes were no longer glassy and watery, but she still didn't look like herself and she really didn't look like she wanted to be at school. "Do you want to get out of here?"

His question was answered with a vigorous nod of her head "I really, really do."

He stood up and held out his hand for her to take "Come on then," he helped her stand and then slung his arm around her shoulder "Get ready to have your world rocked Haley Scott."

**CBXCB**

She knew this was going to happen, she just knew it, staring at the picture on her phone from Gossip Girls latest bulletin of Chuck 'The Man Whore' Bass with his hands all over her heartbroken emotionally vulnerable best friend she cursed herself for not keeping a better eye on said friend.

She can't find Lucas anywhere but that doesn't really matter because he's not exactly the right Scott brother to help her right this minute.

The right Scott brother just happens to be sitting in a corner of the school courtyard with his earphones in his ears, arms crossed across his chest and his eyes closed, his head is bopping up and down to what is no doubt some tasteless rap beat and he looks like he hasn't got a care in the world.

She marches over and rips one of the buds out of his ear "Nathaniel Scott! You better call your womanizing best friend and have him return your sister to me right this minute," she orders as the boy glares up at her from his seat 'Or I'm not going to be held accountable when the find his body floating in the East River."

"Since when did Haley become yours Waldorf?"

"Hello!" Blair sighed in frustration as she pushed the dark-haired boy across the bench he was sitting on and took the spot he previously occupied "Did what I just say not penetrate through your thick Jock brain…Chuck has Haley!"

"I know, I got a text twenty minutes ago." Nathan chuckled a little "They cut class Blair big deal."

The way he rolled his eyes at her worked her up even more "Do you not care one iota about your sisters virtue?" her voice raised slightly in agitation "She's hurt and vulnerable and Chuck is just the kind of louse that would take advantage of that!"

"You're over reacting Haleys virtue is safe with him."

"I don't know where you've been for the past I don't know how long," Blair scoffed pinning the boy next to her with narrowed eyes "But Chuck Bass has wanted in your sisters _virtue_ since he discovered the joys of it!"

She was really starting to wonder about the males in Haley's family, they were always so incredibly clueless, or at least they acted like they were.

"B seriously you need to relax, Chuck knows what I'll do to him if he messes with Hales, he's not going to touch her."

It was very clear that Nathan wasn't going to step up so like usual she was going to have to take matters into her own hands "If you say so, Can you pass me your phone, mines flat and I want to check gossip girl."

The Scott boy passed his mobile over without hesitation and Blair grinned a little in triumph to herself. Typing out a quick message she hit the send button and looked up to see Serena and Brooke walking down the hall together.

"When did that happen?" She asked Nathan as she handed his phone back, gesturing to the two girls as they passed by the open courtyard doors.

"How would I know?" the boy shrugged, an action that Blair mirrored a second later.

"Well all I can say is if Serena is trying to weasel her way back into the group she picked the wrong girl to use as her ticket in."

She grinned as Nathan let out a bark of laughter "Has anyone ever told you you're actually a lot of fun to be around when you're not acting like a crazy over protective diva or chasing after my brother like an eager puppy?

"Nope!" Blair chose to disregard the puppy remark "So I guess you have the honor of being the first."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Authors Note**

At the risk of you all keeling over from shock, I come baring an update for your reading pleasure. So sorry it took me so long and big hugs of thank you to my reviewers and alerters.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

She's being led by the hand into the middle of a strip club, granted it's a shut down, high class, in bad need of some repair strip club, but a strip club all the same.

When Chuck had suggested taking off from school, she hadn't really thought taking her to this place was what he'd had in mind, although keeping in mind exactly who her escort for the day is, she probably shouldn't be all that surprised.

"Chuck," Haley murmurs glancing down at their joined hands briefly before casting a look his way "If you've brought me here to strip for you, I just want to state for the record that I have enough money in my trust fund to ensure burlesque will not have to be a career path I have to investigate."

The boy lets go of her hand once they reach what used to be the bar area of the club and turns to face her, a bark of laughter leaving his lips "While the idea of you taking off your clothes for me holds infinite appeal sadly that's not why we're here."

He picks up a few sheets of paper off the bar top and gestures down to them "Take a look at these."

She leans over, takes in the sketches on the pages "Building plans?"

Chuck nods his head quickly, grinning back at her with pride 'You're looking at the new owner of what's soon to become Manhattans hottest nightspot."

His grin was infectious and Haley soon found herself beaming back at him "Seriously?" she launches herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly "Congratulations! I'm so proud of you."

He wraps his arms around her and enjoys the feeling of her close to him, but the moment soon ends when from inside his jacket pocket a beeping is heard.

They both pull back, and Chuck pulls out his phone, quickly scrolling through until he reaches his new message.

After a few seconds of reading he looks back up to Haley "Either your brother has suddenly developed an urge to see my blood on his hands or Blair has a hold of Nathans phone."

"What makes you say that?"

He passes the phone to her with a smirk and she has to smother the giggle that comes out of her mouth as she reads what's on the screen.

"Yep Blair has Nathans phone," she agrees reading over one of the more descriptive sentences she's written "Wow I never knew B had those kind of murderous impulses."

"The girl is a psychopath in sheep's clothing."

"No she's not, she's just a little protective that's all."

"A little protective?" Chuck raises an eyebrow at her in mock wonderment "She's like a well dressed pit-bull. She really thinks so low of me that she'd assume I was taking advantage of your vulnerable state of mind?"

Truth be told he really didn't care what Blair or anyone other than Haley thought about his intentions for today's outing were, it's just that for the first time in possibly his entire life he had no ulterior motive other than cheering up someone that meant a great deal to him and he kind of thought that was a big achievement, something he'd liken to personal growth.

"Well…." Haley grinned impishly "You've got to admit you're reputation doesn't really give any indication otherwise."

"That is very true" He conceded with a nod of his head "Anyway enough about Waldorf, let's go grab some lunch." He held out his arm for her to take "Maybe I'll even work on taking advantage of you over coffee."

She looped her arm through his with a chuckle, shaking her head jokingly 'Sometimes Chuck Bass, I'm not entirely sure what we're going to do with you."

**CBSXCBS**

When Peyton Roe had flipped open her phone to find a Gossip Girl alert about her sister running out of class and taking off from school with Chuck Bass, she'd had a very strong feeling to leave school herself in order to find them.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Chuck, she didn't know him well enough to form any kind of opinion of him other than he was Nathans best friend and he seemed to really care about Haley, no the reason she wanted to chase after them was what she could only explain as some new found sisterly solidarity.

Haley was her baby sister, she may not have been aware of that fact for very long but the simple truth was, that was a true fact, and knowing that her sister was hurting, well it tugged at her heart painfully.

Which is why, when Serena comes walking over to Dan and her at lunch with half the cause of her sisters pain in tow, Peyton starts to feel decidedly uncomfortable and more than a little pissed off.

"Hey guys," Serena greets taking a seat beside her, her brown haired companion sliding in to sit beside Dan "Brooke's going to be eating with us today. Okay?"

Dan nods his head, but Peyton can't seem to shake off the uncomfortable feeling she's getting from the situation, a fact Brooke seems to be well aware off as she looks toward her.

"You're names Peyton right?"

The blonde nods her head slowly.

"Look Peyton, I can see how my being here could be awkward for you." The brunette continues "If my sitting with you all is a problem I can eat somewhere else."

Peyton's got half a mind to tell her to do just that, the only thing that stops her is the fact she knows Serena has missed her old friends terribly and she doesn't want to disappoint her "No it's fine" she answers instead, gathering her things and standing from the table "I was just telling Dan I had something I had to do today anyway, so I have to make a move."

Dan for his part looks like he has no idea what she's talking about, Serena glances between the two before fixing Peyton with a curious look "Peyt?"

"Honestly Rena" Peyton really hates the slight amount of hurt she senses in her best friends tone and is quick to reassure the other blonde "I've got a tonne of errands, I'll see you later though."

She leaves before Serena has a chance to answer her. She feels horrible for lying to her friend but she's slowly beginning to realize that with her new found family came a whole new set of loyalties, and she doesn't want to do anything that her sister may not be too happy with.

She resolves to speak to Haley about it when she's gets home, but until then she thinks avoiding Serena and Brooke would probably be her best option.

With that in mind she heads off to find some other place to finish off her lunch hour.

**CBSXCBS**

He'd been searching the school for what seems like hours, trying to find his best friend so they could talk a few things out.

Lucas was torn over the whole Nate/Brooke/Haley mess, on one had Nate had hurt his little sister and part of him wanted to make him bleed for that, but on the other Nathaniel Archibald had been his best friend all his life and he wasn't prepared to just wipe all those years away just yet.

Nate had made a mistake, a huge life changing mistake and Lucas had the feeling he was going to need his friendship now more than ever.

He spots him, sitting in the corner of the school courtyard and it appears like Nate is trying to make himself disappear. He's hunched over, back against a brick wall with his head lowered resting in his hands.

Lucas makes his way over, drops his bag and sits down next to him, startling the other boy out of his daze.

"You're still talking to me?"

Lucas nods his head "If you hadn't spent the better part of the last few days avoiding me you'd already know that."

Nate lets out a sigh and resumes his previous position of staring down at the ground.

After a minute or so Lucas decides that the silence just isn't going to cut it "Look Nate, I'm not happy with you right now,"

Nate looks back up and stares at him like he's expecting something to happen at any minute.

Lucas continues on "You broke my sister's heart and you and Brooke have made a huge mess of just about everything, but you're still my best friend and you look like you could use one of those right now, so here I am."

"I don't know why I did it"

The Scott boy raises an eyebrow at that like he doesn't quite believe him.

"I keep going over everything that happened and I can't seem to figure out how everything got so messed up" Nate shakes his head and takes a deep breath "I love Haley."

"Do you really?"

"Yes!" Nate answers with strength and Lucas can hear the truth in his voice "I cant remember a time I haven't loved her, it's just Im not sure if I'm in love with her anymore, I haven't been sure for awhile, and than the Brooke thing happened"

Nate looks to Lucas, his eyes begging for him to understand "There's something there between her and I, I couldn't stop myself and now Im so confused I can barely see straight."

Lucas thought over his words, empathizing with his friend, understanding what he meant "I get it you know," he finally said, a look of profound understanding gracing his features "I don't like what you did, but I can understand why you did it."

Thinking about his own girlfriend and the feelings he had toward both her and Serena made him add "More than you know actually."

He reached over and gave Nate a pat on the back, offering a small amount of comfort to the other boy.

He looks at Nate and suddenly sees himself, sees the position he could be in if he's not careful, if his heart cant choose between Serena and Blair.

Lost in his troubling thoughts he doesn't see his brother, his half sister or his girlfriend watching from across the courtyard, and he definitely doesn't see the stormy look that has entered Blair Waldorfs eyes.

**CBSXCBS**

She's so miserable she can barely stand it. Reconnecting with Serena had been quite honestly great but as much as she had missed speaking to the blonde, it was nothing compared to how much she missed Haley and her other friends.

She'd seen Blair leave the school grounds with Haley's half sister this afternoon and something inside Brooke had ached when she'd seen the two of them laughing together.

She wanted her friends back, she wanted her life back, and she loathes herself so much for ruining it all.

And then the icing on the cake, the pictures of her step brother and Haley popping up all afternoon on Gossip Girl had twisted an already embedded knife further into her heart.

What gave Chuck the right to be so happy in the company of her best friend? It wasn't fair.

She's sitting in the living room, wallowing in self pity when Chuck returns home, just before dinner is due to be served.

He swaggers in with a happy little glint in his eye, actually whistling quietly to himself, and Brooke feels the sudden urge to hurl the glass of scotch she has in her hands right in his smug face.

"Have fun today?" She tries to keep her tone civilized but somehow she thinks she's failing.

He walks toward the liquor cabinet and pours himself a small drink before sitting in an arm chair opposite the couch she's slumped on.

"As a matter of fact I did."

"Gossip Girl has been posting pictures of you and Haley all day."

"Really?" Chuck drawls uninterested "How fascinating."

The sarcasm in his tone is what finally makes her explode "I bet you're loving this aren't you?" Her voice is raised and she can feel every cell in her body vibrate with anger "Now you've got her all to yourself, no Nate in the way! God this is practically you're dream come true!"

Chuck remains cool under her attack, choosing to fix her with a stare that's equal parts pity and condescension "You might want to lay off the liquor for awhile Brooke" he snarks as she pours herself another drink "You're starting to act the fool"

She places her glass down and turns to leave the room, the fight in her ebbing away until she just feels tired and sullen again. Ass she reaches the door she turns back to her step brother, an almost pleading look in her eyes "Just…"she stumbles over her words a bit "Just don't hurt okay?"

"You mean like you did?"

Brooke nods sadly, her eyes downcast and filled with unshed tears "That's exactly what I mean."

* * *

next update should be done in a few weeks. I'm finally getting my groove back.

Plus I kind of want to motor through all the Baley angst and get back to writing happy Baley, since I have quite a few chapters to knock out of the park before my planned Baley reunion, the quicker I get to updating the quicker the baley comes :)


End file.
